With the development of higher integration of the terminals, the space inside a terminal is becoming smaller and smaller. Internally of the terminal, both the camera module and the handset assembly are usually arranged in the upper part above the terminal display screen, leaving a small distance therebetween. Thus, the performance of the handset assembly and camera module may be affected by the magnetic crosstalk occurred between them.